Cedric Kharon
Cedric Kharon is a descendant of the Hethe. While his origins mark him as the child of the Prime Evil, Cedric did not affiliate himself with any side in the Arkn-Dekn War. He appears in The War Chronicles in ''The Arknverse'', and as part of the Hethe pantheon in ''Arkn: Legacy''. History Backstory Much of Cedric's backstory is a mystery. Though it is speculated that De'ebo and Cre'vial had a hand in his creation, it is unknown how he came into being (as Hethe are supposedly incapable of producing offspring). According to legend, at the end of the human outlaw Edgar Kharon's career, Cre'vial challenged him to a game of chess. If Edgar won, Cre'vial promised to make him a Hethe; if he lost, however, his legend would be wiped from memory. The game lasted for four eternities until Kharon emerged victorious. Enraged, Cre'vial prepared to strike him down. De'ebo intervened, however, and promised to make Kharon a god. Instead of making Kharon one of them, however, De'ebo crafted a child-sized being out of darkness, which he gave to Kharon. Kharon promised to raise it, and was allowed entrance into a realm created by one of the beings. Here, he raised the child, Cedric, as his son until his death years later. The Logs of Cedric Kharon As the prelude to the End Times began, Cedric embarked on a journey of exploration, which he recounted in his personal journals. His journey lasted over the course of two eternities, during which he traveled throughout the bizarre realm of The Beyond, interacted with numerous figures (including The Carver and The Knight), and befriended The Jester and Malek. His journey also took him to Elysia, where he witnessed the activation of Void Web (with his own blood acting as the catalyst). Fate The Battle of the Arknza (Universe A) Toward the end of the Battle of the Arknza, Cedric arrived with Malek and The Jester as The Carver was mortally wounded. De'ebo appeared and resurrected Carver at full power; he commanded him to kill the trio, promising that if he succeeded, he would be raised up to a true Hethe. De'ebo took possession of The Carver and fought the trio. Much to De'ebo's surprise, Cedric and his allies were actually able to successfully fight him off (though not without Malek being stabbed by Carver-Deebo and absorbed into his weapon). De'ebo was so impressed by their efforts that he halted the fight; splitting from The Carver, it congratulated Cedric and Jester and offered to let Cedric join the Hethe pantheon. Cedric agreed, under the condition that Ellpagg was revived, which he was. Cedric moved over into the new Universe X, watching over its formation with De'ebo, Fab'ras, and Ellpagg (now a full Hethe himself). Universe X Cedric's journey continues on past the end of Universe A, and on into the new existence. As the head of the new Hethe pantheon, Ced'ric (as he is known) has the most power of any member, having seemingly retained some of his powers from the old universe. The Arkn and Dekn regard Ced'ric as a fearful trickster god of chaos and ambition. Those who enter into risky ventures often pray to him and make offerings in his name, and it is common practice to wear an item in his signature color (orange) or jewelry bearing his symbol (two perfectly round circles) for good luck. Pranksters and comedians often invoke his name, as did court jesters in the olden days. Universe E Cedric's fate in Universe E is unknown. He does not appear in the battle against The Carver, and his whereabouts after the battle aren't mentioned. Appearance As the child of the Hethe, Cedric has the appearance of a dark, smokey being with no facial features and bright, glowing orange hollows where his eyes should be. It is unknown whether he retains this appearance as a full Hethe. (However, it is hinted that he does, as his appearance is recalled in an amulet bearing two orange circles.) Personality As a young Hethe, Cedric originally lacks the malicious nature of his race and is (in addition to curious) kind and helpful. Once he becomes a full Hethe in Universe X, however, he apparently loses his innocence and begins craving the chaos and darkness of his forbears. Notes and Trivia * Cedric lacks a mouth. As such, he "speaks" using a form of telepathy that expands his thoughts outwards and into the minds of others (similar to a hive mind).No More Truths It has been hinted that he retains this ability as a full Hethe, using this method to communicate with his worshipers. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-03-01 at 11.14.47 AM.png Cedric & Jester.png|Cedric with The Jester, as he appears in "8) The Shift". tumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.jpg|Banner art from No More Truths blog, featuring Cedric. References Category:Characters Category:Hethe Category:Universe A Category:Universe X Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Hethe (Universe A) Category:Hethe (Universe X) Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Protagonists